


A hundred ways to say I love you

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tired eddie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 08:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: These are a hundred ways that Eddie and Venom Say I love you





	A hundred ways to say I love you

**Pull over. Let us drive for a while.**

 

Eddie sat up in the chair, knocking the blanket off of his shoulders. He didn't realize that he had fallen asleep when he did. The movie still played yet it was almost to the end credits.

 

“What?” Eddie asked. “What are you talking about? We aren't driving?”

 

**You're tired Eddie. We can see it in your eyes, we felt it. Let us take over your body. Nourish you while you rest inside.**

 

“No. No Venom I'm okay. Honestly I am.”

 

**You do not look okay. You look like shit.**

 

Eddie rolled his eyes. For a boyfriend, Venom surely had a way with words.

 

“I'm okay love. Really, I am. I just need more than three minutes of sleep.”

 

Eddie could feel the hesitation inside of him. Venom was adamant about letting Eddie rest and as much as he wanted to. Eddie had too much work to do to actually rest his eyes.  

 

**Sleep darling. Please.**

 

“I'm okay! Honestly I am.”

 

                                               °○

 

Eddie's dead on his feet by the end of the week. Besides taking more risks with his job he had gone and done a lot of things that he shouldn't with people that kept him up longer than he was supposed to.

 

**We do not like that Jessica. She keeps you up too much. You should have been home sleeping.**

 

Eddie dropped face first onto his bed, foregoing his boots and jacket.  

 

He felt them slipping from him anyway, Venom wrapped around him securely.

 

“Jess is a great woman. She just likes to half fun until the early morning. That's it. She meant no harm.”

 

**We still want her far away from you.**

 

Venom wrapped around Eddie's back. The symbiote held him as close as he could.

 

**Rest. Please Eddie.**

 

Venom interlocked their fingers. Eddie placed a small kiss.

 

“Rest will come. I promise you. Just right now isn't that much of a good time to rest. I have too much to write. To do. And speaking of do, wanna jerk me off?”

 

Eddie tried and failed to give his best smile but the most he managed was a lazy, half cocked look that Venom shrugged off.  

 

**No. Goodnight Eddie.**

 

Okay. Eddie thought. Venom was definitely pissed at him.

 

“Vee.” He hated when Venom got silent. That usually never meant anything good.

 

Eddie sat up in the middle of the bed.

 

“I'm sorry. I know that you want me to rest and I'm trying my best but with these deadlines and everything. I do want to hang out with my friends too. It's been a while since I did any of that.”

 

**You will wear yourself out. Your body is mushy. It needs to rest and you don't care.**

 

**“** That's not true and you know that. I care and I know that I should rest but you also know that I won't stop until I achieve what I set out to accomplish and i haven't done that yet. Please love, understand.”

 

Venom goes quiet for the rest of the night. Eddie doesn't even try to talk to them. It wouldn't make much of a difference and it would only make them more angry.

 

It's actually another week and a week of Venom blatantly ignoring Eddie that he decided to actually do what Venom asked of him.

 

> **Jess 9:32 pm**

 

> Come on Eddie. It's gonna be fun.

 

Eddie had just told his boss that he needed a few days to himself. The stress of everything was wearing him thin and he couldn't handle it much longer without snapping at someone.

 

_Mostly the love of my life living inside of me_

 

And now Jessica was texting him for another night of drinking and running around town with her until it was time for her to head back home.  

 

**Say no. Please Eddie. Not another night of partying all night until you can barely stand. We thought that tonight we could have some fun in honor of you not stressing yourself out anymore.**

 

**“** I can't just say no. At least not in those words. She's only in town a few more days. Would it hurt that much to hang out with her? Plus I think that she likes you.”

 

**She's a good woman. Smart and funny. We enjoy her company.**

 

“Then let's hang out tonight with her.”

 

**No. We want to show you a good time. We can't do that if you're with her. We don't think she would enjoy seeing you getting blown by your boyfriend.**

 

“You don't know Jess. But I get what you're saying. I understand.”

 

> **Eddie 9:49 pm**
> 
>  
> 
> Can't spending time alone. Catching up on bad TV and drinking myself stupid.
> 
>  
> 
> **Jess 9:50pm**
> 
>  
> 
> Sounds like a good time. Have fun.

 

Eddie tossed his phone aside and laid back on the bed. He kept a grin on his face as Venom manifested in front of him.

 

“So. You promised me a good time. I blew off Jess for this. Come on.”

 

Venom hovered over Eddie. Their lips inches from Eddie's.

 

A kiss.

 

**We**

 

Another kiss.

 

**Want**

 

A kiss to Eddie's neck

 

**To**

 

This one rested just below Eddie's belly button.

 

**Make**

 

Eddie's pants came undone instantly.

 

**You**

 

Eddie gripped the sheets tightly.

 

**Feel**

 

Eddie tried to restrain himself. He bit the inside of his cheek.

 

**Good.**

 

“I feel amazing. Keep doing that.”

 

Eddie felt Venom take him in his mouth and felt the warmth, felt the _love_ that Venom put into each kiss.

 

**We care deeply for you Eddie and seeing you do that to yourself hurt me.**

 

“I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Never again I promise you that. _Never._ ”

 

**You better keep that. Or next time, we might have to give you the cold shoulder to make you cooperate.**

 

“You've been talking to Anne haven't you?”

 

**She gave some sound advice.**

 

Eddie would have to talk to her in the morning about this, about giving Venom ideas in their relationship.

 

Until then, right now he would enjoy this moment.


End file.
